wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Phosphorescent
***Character created by and only to be used in RPs by ADragonDreaming881, usage in fan fiction okay if you give me credit*** ***Adopted by Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing*** Description: Phosphorescent is a female IceWing with a mix of pale blue and lavender scales. She has eyes so deep blue they are almost black, and an unusual amount of icicle horns that are tilted more upwards then backwards. Her build is medium, but she has wings that are large for her body. She is eight years old. Personality: Phosphorescent prefers to be called Phosphor or Phos, as her name is quite long. She is smart, outgoing, sarcastic, over confident, occasionally grumpy, and touchy about certain subjects, such as her wing size. She hates and completely mistrusts NightWings, or even a hybrid with any NightWing blood, as well as not trusting AviWings. She finds them "un-dragon" and usually is quite rude to them, or just ignores them. Phos is a loner who does not trust ANY dragon fast, but she trusts you for life, once you have earned her trust. Once she likes someone, it doesn't matter what they do to her, she will always be loyal. Abilities: Phos has the traditional IceWing weapons (ridged claws, whip-like tail, frostbreath, can withstand extreme cold and bright light), but her large wings make her a strong flier as well. She is very accurate with her frostbreath, and good with getting her claws in between scales or into the soft parts of a dragon. She also has uses a unique fighting technique; she dips her head and rams opponents with her icicle horns. She can also play a harp-like instrument she made herself as a dragonet she calls the 'phosphor lyre' and is very skilled with it, and can play most other instruments quite well, a fact she tries very hard to keep hidden. Due to her claws, she can carve things quickly, like her phosphor lyre, but they are usually quite crude. History: Phos was born seventh circle to Seal (her mother) and Glacial (her father). Phos clawed her way up the rankings as fast as she could, but when she was restricted to the third circle for her parents' ranks, she utterly disowned them. Still not allowed to climb any higher than the top spot of the third circle, Phos fled the IceWings at the age of 5. She took up residence in the mountains, her choice being made by the cold air and snow at the peaks. She denies that this is a sign of homesickness, though, saying that it was just the closest non-desert place she could settle. Phos gained an understanding with the SkyWings during her time in the mountains, and is quicker to trust that tribe then any other. The Empire's Rebellion Phos joined the rebellion against Emperor Stormcloud shortly after she had turned eight years old. She worked with Cumulus and the rebels to take down the king, and then started working as a guard for the newly crowned Queen Cumulus. When NightWing rebels killed Cumulus, she took charge of the Cumulus supporters and led them to her mountain home, where they could safely rest. She stepped up a bit, becoming a main leader of the rebellion alongside Twister. Mountain Home: Her mountain home is a cave in the side of a mountain, with the entry covered by a boulder. Inside, torches provide light to the cozy cave, which is comfortable without being too small. There are two rock lsdges, which can be used as beds. Each rock ledge has a pile of animal furs on it, which provide padding. There are a few maps, and some scroll racks filled with scrolls on a variety of subjects. Off to the side of her little library, there is a tunnel, which leads down to some caves that Phos uses as storage rooms and guest bedrooms. Gallery: File:8CEA4733-6226-4B05-8FE4-483B5BA80A74.jpeg|Jada ref by Lacey 114808_IbQzhyjD.png|Human version by me 837847A4-13A7-408B-94B3-84246A9F1B75.jpeg|Aesthetic by AFellowMercyMain Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)